


Opposite Sides (Of The Fence)

by Zakani_Donovan



Series: Ineffably Yours (Ineffable Husbands AU Week 2020) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Aziraphale Likes Crowley, Crowley Likes Aziraphale, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Human AU, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands AU Week 2020, M/M, Meet-Cute, and they were ROOMMATES, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakani_Donovan/pseuds/Zakani_Donovan
Summary: Aziraphale has always been a good neighbor who kept to himself, but this new guy has a tendency to get on his nerves.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffably Yours (Ineffable Husbands AU Week 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922614
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Opposite Sides (Of The Fence)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenanigans1207](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenanigans1207/gifts).



> Day 2 of Ineffable Husbands AU Week 2020.
> 
> Prompts to choose from: Neighbor AU and/or Delivery Driver AU.
> 
> Prompt chosen: Neighbor AU.

Aziraphale was many things. He was kind. He was generous. He was smart. He was patient. Although, that last one wasn't so accurate anymore. No, not since Anthony J. Crowley had moved into the house next door. The skinny redhead sauntered into the neighborhood two months ago and ever since, Aziraphale's life has been a living Hell. Now it must be said, Anthony was never a jerk to Aziraphale in a direct manner. He just had some incredibly annoying habits which made Aziraphale's insomnia even worse. Suffice to say, the blond man hadn't expected his peaceful retirement from the bakery and his collecting hobby to be ruined by a handsome stranger.

He was a nocturnal menace as far as the antique collector was concerned. Whether he worked at all was a mystery to Aziraphale for the first few days. The car never left the driveway while the sun was out, but as soon as the sun set, all sorts of noises came out of that house. Noises which mainly bothered Aziraphale, since the redhead's was the last house on that street, standing between Aziraphale's and the bit of untamed wilderness at the very end of the neighborhood.

He played loud music at all hours of the night during the week. He'd go into the garden after midnight with a huge industrial lamp and whatever dirt he moved near the fence, somehow ended up on Aziraphale's backyard. There were nights where the scrawny man dragged that same lamp out to the driveway and used it to illuminate him while he worked on his car. Said light drove Aziraphale's cat crazy some nights. Poor thing thought he needed to protect his owner from whatever it was, so he wouldn't stop growling and hissing at it. Of course, there was no way a tiny, white munchkin cat with big green eyes and a fluffy tail was an intimidating guard, but Oscar certainly tried.

Anthony had a pet too, a massive dog. A frighteningly gorgeous beast of a pit-bull. As black as night, with blue eyes that stared right into your soul and a growl which could stir you to your very core. Based on the yelling he'd hear from time to time, Aziraphale gathered the dog's name was Mercury. She would bark up a storm every day for one reason or another, which irritated Aziraphale as much as it did Oscar. With the barking mainly happening during the day, Queen, Aerosmith, Guns N' Roses and Kiss playing by night, the retired pastry chef felt like he didn't get any peace anymore.

One day, he had enough and decided that Anthony needed a bit of his own medicine. He had a stereo of his own, so he put it to good use one day. He pointed it towards his neighbor's house during the day, practically out the window, playing the loudest version of Beethoven he had ever heard. Aziraphale was feeling rather smug about it. That is, he **was** very smug about it, until three days after he started doing it, when the angry redhead was knocking on his door. Well, 'pounding' would be a more accurate term for it.

Aziraphale was momentarily scared. In the past, there had been glares, rude gestures but never any confrontation. So when he opened the door and Anthony was there, looking like he had just woken up, stumbled out of bed and dragged himself next door. And no sunglasses either, that was a first. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of amber.

"Mr. Crowley, what-"

"Fell, we have a problem." He supplied with a scowl.

The blond tilted his head a bit, feigning ignorance. "Do we? Care to enlighten me?"

"Your cat's in my house-" He started.

"He's what?! With your dog?!" Asked Aziraphale, absolutely horrified.

"Yeah, you'll want to see this." He said, not alarmed in the slightest, unlike Aziraphale.

He should've known the music war was a bad idea. He simply assumed Oscar would stay upstairs in his room, away from the loud music. No, he accidentally drove out his cat from his own home while trying to annoy his neighbor. He felt so foolish but he couldn't dwell on that too much. For all he knew, his cat was in trouble.

They made their way over to the skinny man's house. They walked into the home and immediately heard a high-pitched whining noise. They followed the cry upstairs to a mostly empty bedroom. In it, they found Mercury halfway under the bed, her big tail wagging in the air. Aziraphale was a bit confused by the tail bit, why would she be crying while happy? He assumed Oscar was under the bed, but didn't dare move any closer to the dog without Anthony holding her back.

Anthony did no such thing. Instead, he entered the room, slid under the bed and groaned loudly. He came back out, annoyed.

"He's still under there, and he won't let me grab him."

"Of course he won't, not with Mercury right there! He's probably frightened!" Exclaimed the blond.

"Frightened? Fell, you don't know your cat! He's been hopping the fence for days, he and Mercury are friends!" He laughed.

Aziraphale tutted and glared at him. "If they're such good friends, why is Oscar cowering under the bed?"

"He's staying away from **me** because he knows I'll kick him out! He comes in through the doggy door. Swears he owns the place. It's adorable, but I work nights and sleep through the day, so the last thing I need to worry about is them making a mess inside while playing." Explained the very tired man.

The chubby, blond man still looked skeptical about all this. With that, Anthony got his phone from his pocket and showed him a video. In it, Oscar was rubbing up against Mercury's legs before the dog dropped down to the floor. Judging by the cabinets in the background, Aziraphale gathered this happened in his kitchen. The cat headbutted her with a soft meow. Then Mercury gave her a lick, she put her head down and Oscar plopped down next to her for a nap. Another video showed them in Anthony's garden, with Oscar playfully swatting at the dog's nose while she was in a ready to pounce type of position. Mercury would look like she was trying to bite Oscar but her wagging tail let you know of her true intentions. Well, Anthony was right, this was adorable. Especially because Oscar was about the same size as Mercury's head.

"Look, I don't have a problem with the little guy popping over and playing with Mercury, but I need some sleep. So, do you think can you get your kid and we can schedule a playdate later tonight?"

He got no response from his neighbor because he refused to look away from his dog. A sigh left the taller man, along with a groan. He snapped his fingers and Mercury immediately looked up at her owner.

"Mercury, come." He ordered. She did.

The blond's eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of their sockets as the dog approached, so Anthony gave another command. "Sit."

The dog obeyed, waiting for further instructions. Anthony then reached out his hand, holding it out towards Aziraphale. The blond gave him his hand without much thinking. He became fearful when Anthony tugged him towards the dog. He held his breath and stayed perfectly still as Mercury's wet nose sniffed his palm. It didn't take long before she licked him. Aziraphale let out a nervous chuckle and finally relaxed a bit. Anthony then coaxed the blond's hand into scratching behind Mercury's ears and giving her a few pets. She showed her appreciation by licking him some more.

Now pleased with himself, Anthony pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Aziraphale so he could wipe off the pit-bull's drool. "There, she knows you're safe and she won't attack you if you ever have to come over to get Oscar."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked suspiciously.

Anthony rolled his eyes. "You can just tell her to sit if you get scared. She'll listen to you."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Well, probably 'cause you're used to your tiny little cat and not my great beast. It's alright, I'll hold her, you get your baby." He said, grabbing Mercury's thick, red and purple collar.

While he wasn't totally sold on this skinny man's ability to control the gigantic dog if she felt like lunging towards him and Oscar, he made his way over to the bed and knelt. After one more cautious look towards Anthony and Mercury to make sure nothing had changed, he went under and was greeted with a soft meow by his darling munchkin. Once he saw that he truly **was** fine, he relaxed a bit and grabbed the cat.

"I'm sorry about all this. Oscar won't bother you again, Mr. Crowley." Said the blond as he cradled Oscar in his arms.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I like the little bastard. Just that I'm more tired than usual 'cause of my class schedule. Still getting used to it."

"Classes? I didn't realize you were still in university, Mr. Crowley. What do you study?"

"Nothing. I'm a music teacher."

Aziraphale gaped momentarily. "Really?"

"Yup. Online music classes. Problem is, the students are from fucking Melbourne, Australia! The class is at 9:00 am their time, that's midnight for us. Pays well but I think it'll kill me a bit. I've turned into a freaking vampire because of it!" He exclaimed, still noticeably tired.

The chubby man nodded. "Ahh, I can see how it would be very taxing. We'll leave you to it. We shan't keep a creature of the night up during daylight."

The ginger man smirked and walked them to the front door. Upon reaching his own home, Aziraphale decided he had not only misjudged Mr. Crowley, but he owed him in apology. As he did to Oscar, for unintentionally annoying him out of the house. At least his cat was quick to forgive, having curled up to him on the couch after eating a good chunk of tuna, purring away like a little motor. For Anthony, Aziraphale had to think a bit harder.

Eventually, he decided to bake the man some chocolate chip cookies. A few hours passed, the sun went down and the tall, handsome man rang the doorbell to Aziraphale's house. After letting him in, they sat down, Aziraphale apologized, as did Anthony for being a bit dick-ish, and talked for hours, right up until he had to leave for his class. They learned they had quite a few things in common. The biggest similarity being how much they love their pets. The second biggest being how much they loathed Gabriel from the other end of the street. A real wanker, that guy. Among many other things. They became friends almost instantly.

These evening chats turned into a daily occurrence, as did the pet visits. To the point where they tore down part of the fence and put in a gate with a doggy door so they could all just stroll into each other's backyards to hang out. It kept Oscar from barging into Anthony's place during the day because Mercury could go next door for company. It took a while for Aziraphale to not be nervous around Mercury, but she was a very patient pup and would try very hard to not get **too** excited near him until he got used to her. Soon enough, the blond man was playing with her, squishing her face, rubbing her belly and slipping her treats, even though Anthony insisted she didn't need to be **more** spoiled. This would be the norm for many months.

~~~~~

"Aziraphale, I need a favor." Said the redhead as he poured some wine into his neighbor's glass.

They were lounging on some deckchairs in Anthony's garden. There was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and the music teacher had insisted he join him for it. Really, how could Aziraphale refuse?

The chubby man raised a brow. "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to babysit." He said before taking a swig from his own glass.

A chuckle left Aziraphale. "More than usual? Your dog practically **lives** with me during the day, you know."

The skinny man groaned slightly before he started rambling. "I know, but my sister Dana's having surgery, I'm going to be away for a few days and I can't take her with me because she's allergic to dogs. I'd get a normal dog-sitter, but you know how some people are with pit-bulls and she loves you! Plus you're right there and she won't get as nervous and-"

"Do hush, dear boy. Of course I'll take care of her!" Assured the blond with a soft smile.

Relief quickly washed over Anthony as he threw himself back onto the deckchair. "Oh, you're an angel! Don't worry, I'll pay you for it and I can return the favor. Need me to watch Oscar while you go across the country to find an old piece of glass? Just say the word."

Aziraphale frowned. "Antiques aren't just old things! They're rare valuables, Crowley!" His collection was full of all kinds of things that came from the 1800's, from books, to figurines, tools, you name it. He was quite proud of it.

"Fine. Old, hard to find and **expensive** pieces of glass." The redhead said, knowing it would annoy his neighbor.

It was just one of the many running gags they had. He'd say collecting antiques was wasting money on old things and Aziraphale would insist that spy movies were childish. Neither one of them meant it, it was simply to make the other roll his eyes, not to discourage their hobbies. By now, they could see it coming from a mile away but would still react because it wasn't as fun if they didn't. They continued poking fun at each other until it was time for the meteor shower.

Stargazing was easily one of Anthony's biggest hobbies and Aziraphale never dared to make fun of it. It just made him so happy, the blond had never seen anything like it. His face would light up whenever he spoke about space and the stars. It was lovely, and Aziraphale couldn't help but find his excitement contagious. It's during one of his astronomical spiels that Aziraphale realized **he** wanted to make Anthony that happy. To be the reason for that smile and the twinkle in his eye.

Yes, Aziraphale finally realized, after a year of living next to each other, that he may have fallen for Anthony. So much for it being a little crush that would go away after a few weeks, like he had previously hypothesized. Oh well, perhaps some time apart would let him know if there were actual feelings there or if he was just used to their proximity. Maybe it was still just a crush.

It was **not** just a crush. He was head over heels for Anthony, there was no doubt about it. He missed having him around and when he'd call, they spoke for hours. He even swooned! It was ridiculous, like being in high school all over again. And it's not like he could just stop thinking about him, he remembered him every time he saw Mercury!

Over in Oxford, Crowley was having similar issues. He couldn't go ten minutes without thinking about Aziraphale. Or talking about him, for that matter. Dana was happy the painkillers made her sleepy, because she'd miss out on most of her brother's lovesick ramblings. When she was conscious, though, she enjoyed teasing the hell out of him. Once she was strong enough to be on her own, and her girlfriend Beatrice came back from her business trip, Anthony returned home.

The redhead entered his house and was greeted by a wonderful sight. Aziraphale had dozed off while reading a book on his couch, with Mercury and Oscar nestled next to his lap. Anthony smiled and took a picture before stepping out the front door again to ring the doorbell. The sound made Mercury jump and barked, which woke up Aziraphale and Oscar. They were only momentarily frightened because they quickly noticed Mercury excitingly jumping up and down because her owner had come back.

"You're back." Said Aziraphale as he got up and stretched. "Welcome home!" He said, reaching into his pocket to give back the spare keys.

Without even thinking, Anthony waved him off. "Keep 'em. You're the only one I trust around here." He said, then quickly passed by him to throw his bags on the table.

Aziraphale was taken aback by this. "...Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you can come by whenever you want. I like having you around..." He said over his shoulder and began unpacking the food he had bought on his way back to London.

"The feeling is quite mutual, my dear."

Anthony smiled, visibly relaxing a bit. He took this time to change the subject. "So, I brought Chinese food, do you want some?" He asked, trying his best to be nonchalant about it. The two of them ate in a comfortable silence, they moved to the living room and chatted and coddled the animals while Anthony told him all about his stay at his sister's.

~~~~~

Months passed and the two of them fell into a routine. Much to his chagrin, the 'angel' nickname stuck, but other than that, Aziraphale couldn't **really** complain. And besides, he kept referring to the redhead as 'Crowley' anyway. They would spend the evenings together before Anthony had to log in for his classes. In this time they would talk, drink, watch movies, listened to music, even played boardgames. They would take turns when it came to cooking, they'd help with cleaning and errands when possible, especially because Aziraphale didn't drive. It was like they were roommates that didn't actually live together.

Which only added to Anthony's despair when he woke up to the smell of smoke, the sounds of sirens, his dog howling like a maniac and his best friend's cat crying. Upon going downstairs and seeing why Mercury and Oscar were so worked up, he bolted out the door. Aziraphale's house was ablaze and the fire department was trying to put it out. Two firefighters held him back as he tried to get through.

"Aziraphale!" He screamed desperately. How had he not noticed the fire sooner?! Why did he have to be asleep?!

He kept struggling against the firefighters. It didn't matter what they were saying to him, Anthony wasn't listening. The way the wood cracked as it burned was unsettling enough, but when the ceiling started to cave, so did Anthony's heart. He screamed at the top of his lungs, tried running again but the two firefighters refused to let him go. In fact, their refusal and Anthony's scream lead to Mercury running out of the house. In his horrified reaction, the ginger man had left the front door wide open. Now, Mercury knew not to go out unless told to, but thinking her owner was in danger was enough for her to run out and start growling at the men who were still holding Anthony. The growling turned into barking as she got closer.

Thanks to his uncontrollable sobs, Anthony hadn't realized this was happening. What brought him back to reality was hearing Aziraphale's voice coming from behind them. "Mercury, no! Down!" He yelled as he practically jumped out of a taxi, his shopping bags spilling all over the street.

Anthony stopped his writhing and turned and saw Aziraphale. A frightened Aziraphale, who looked like he was about to shatter into a million pieces, but an alive Aziraphale nonetheless. This sight was enough to calm him down, which lead to the firefighters loosening their grip on him. Anthony ran towards the blond and threw himself into his arms. His sobs finally made Aziraphale break down.

"I thought you were dead..." He said into the blond man's neck, hugging him like his life depended on it. They fell to their knees and Mercury was by their side, nudging them, hoping she could stop them from being sad, somehow. For a moment, Aziraphale feared for Oscar's life, but was able to relax when he looked over at Anthony's house and saw his beloved cat on the windowsill.

Upon returning his gaze to his home, the pain made Aziraphale shut his eyes. He shook his head and focused on his friend. "Not yet, dear. Not yet..." He sobbed.

Time passed, the firefighters managed to get the fire under control but it was too late. Nothing, other than important documents which were stored in a safe, survived the inferno. They interrogated everyone in the neighborhood, in case there was foul play involved, but they later determined it had resulted thanks to faulty wiring. Just like that, everyone left the scene, leaving Aziraphale and Anthony alone, sitting in front of the destroyed home.

"I'm sorry, angel." Says the skinny man, unsure of what else he could say.

A sharp inhale and a shake of the head are as physical as Aziraphale can be at the moment. He feels too broken to react with his usual amount of energy. "Oh Crowley, no. You have nothing to be sorry for. You couldn't have known! There's nothing you can do."

Suddenly, Anthony's mind went into hyperdrive. "Yes, there is..." He told the blond, turning towards him. He grabbed Aziraphale's hands. "Stay with me. As long as I have a home, you have a place to stay."

Aziraphale sighed. "I'd be a burden in less than a week, dear boy. Our schedules are so different, I-"

"Fuck our schedules. You're never going to be a burden to me, Aziraphale. You just lost your home and everything in it. You have no family to stay with. I know you'd refuse to go to a homeless shelter, and I won't let you pay for a hotel when I have a perfectly good guest room and you could save your money." Said Anthony, not taking 'no' for an answer. 

"Crowley-"

He inched closer, wrapping his arm around Aziraphale. "It won't be forever. You'll get back on your feet, I know you will. But I refuse to stand by and not help my best friend in his time of need. I love you too much for that."

Aziraphale's lip quivered and he hugged the redhead. The chubby man nuzzled into Anthony's neck and pressed a tiny kiss onto it.

"Thank you, Anthony..."

Anthony held him tight, rubbing his back. He planted a kiss on the blond's temple. Eventually, they walked back to Anthony's. Once they were able to calm down a bit, the ginger man went into town to get food and some things for Aziraphale and Oscar. By the time he returned, Aziraphale had gone into the shower, which made the whole thing just a bit easier. He knew Aziraphale was just as stubborn as he was. He knew he would insist on paying for his things no matter what. So leaving his new clothes, shoes, pajamas, toothbrush and toiletries on top of the guest room bed was something he had no issue with.

After a few minutes, Aziraphale knocked on Anthony's bedroom door.

"It's unlocked." He responded, tapping away at his tablet.

Aziraphale poked his head through first, waiting for a nod or gesture so he may enter. Anthony looked up, smiled and beckoned him over.

"Come here, I wanna show you something." He said, patting the empty side of the bed.

The blond approached slowly and tilted his head to get a better look at the screen. Anthony moved closer and practically put the device in Aziraphale's hands.

"Look. I know it's not the same as a physical book but it's something. Until I can go to a real bookshop, anyway. Fun fact: not much reading material at Thai restaurants." Said Anthony with a rather forced chuckle.

The blond read the screen in his hands. Anthony had purchased several digital versions of his favorite books. The chubby man thought he had completely cried his eyes out earlier in the shower but, turns out, he still had plenty of tears to shed.

The skinny man nearly jumped out of his skin. "I'm sorry, I thought you would like it! I didn't mean to-"

Aziraphale dropped the tablet and hugged Anthony as tight as he could muster. "You haven't upset me, dear. Quite the opposite, actually..."

"I just, y'know... My place isn't as cozy as yours but, if there's anything I can do to make you more comfortable here, I'll do it in a heartbeat... I can't image what you're feeling but I'll help you through it. If you let me..."

"Thank you, Crowley. I appreciate everything you're doing for me..." He sobbed, trying to blink away tears. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you for your kindness."

"Just promise me we'll always be friends and we're even." Said the music teacher.

The blond scoffed. "Oh, please. That's hardly fair!"

The ginger gave him a gentle squeeze. "To me, it **is**. I still have you... After I woke up, I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again..." Anthony confessed in a whisper.

"I love you too. I hope you know that." Said Aziraphale just as softly.

Anthony's breath hitched as he tried to play it off like it wasn't a big deal. "I do now. Thanks for letting me know."

After some more hugging and crying, Anthony showed Aziraphale how to search for and buy books in his tablet. Their first night as roommates was a mess. All their emotions only seemed to multiply as the hours passed. Mercury and Oscar tried their best to lighten the mood by smothering their owners with love, but it didn't work as well as they had hoped. Even so, they stayed by their side for most of the night.

**_-2 Years Later-_ **

The transition from neighbors to sharing a home was anything but smooth. Anthony, who had lived alone for over 10 years and Aziraphale, who'd never had a roommate, butted heads on an almost hourly basis. There was always an argument to be had. They even bickered like an old couple as they had their first date, so everyone at the restaurant assumed they were already married. At least by the time they decided to give dating a chance, the arguments were more banter than anything.

Once they realized they wanted to be and live together forever, Aziraphale changed his mind about rebuilding his house. Since he sill owned the property itself, he decided to do something which both he and Anthony would enjoy. That was how they ended up building a pool and a greenhouse where Aziraphale's house once stood. It was strange at first, and Anthony asked him a million times if he was sure this was what he wanted before construction started and the blond, chubby man assured him every single time. Upon seeing Anthony's giddy reaction to the greenhouse being completed, Aziraphale teased him endlessly with a few 'oh, to think you were so against the idea' and one or two 'whatever you say, Mr. Are-You-Sure-Angel?' for good measure. To ease the redhead's nerves, Aziraphale agreed to having his name added to the house's paperwork. Anthony made it clear that this was his home too, and that should be reflected legally as well.

As they relaxed by the pool one warm Saturday afternoon, Aziraphale couldn't help but be reminded of how things were before they became friends. It was Mercury's barking over the loud rock music which triggered the memory and made him look at the fence, where Oscar was hanging out. He let out a chuckle, then looked to his left to find Anthony basking in the sun's rays while playing with his new ring.

"Who could've seen this coming?" He asked, almost in disbelief.

The freckled man turned onto his side and slipped off his sunglasses. "Seen what coming?"

"Us getting along. Being together. Getting engaged! Do you know how much I **hated** you when you first moved in?" He asked, a light laugh accompanying the question.

Anthony grinned. "A nuisance, was I?"

"You still are, darling. I'm just on your side now. I feel bad for our neighbors." Said the blond.

The redhead let out a bark of a laugh and slithered over to Aziraphale's deckchair to mount him. The black speedo left little to the imagination but wasn't about to complain about it. After all, he was already used to the world's clingiest partner. He was worse than a snake, always wrapping himself around Aziraphale in some way.

"It's a good thing you've got me under control, then. Y'know, for the neighborhood's sake." He said, cuddling up to him and giving him a little kiss. "Do you know what I thought when I first saw you?" He asked.

Aziraphale raised a brow, not recalling if he had heard this story before or not. "What did you think?"

"Well, the first was: 'No way that's his natural hair!'. Second was 'Dear God, let him be gay!' And what do you know? God actually listens!" Exclaimed the redhead, amused.

Aziraphale couldn't help but roll his eyes as he chuckled. "Darling, you make it sound as if I was straight before you sent up that selfish little prayer!"

"Yeah, you're right. You're just about the furthest thing from straight I've ever seen." Anthony teased.

"I could say the same about you. No straight man I know would be caught dead in a black speedo which reads 'eat your heart out boys' across the ass."

Anthony shrugged smugly. "No other man you know, straight or otherwise, would have the confidence to pull it off."

Aziraphale laughed before pulling him in for a kiss. Saying they were simply happy was a giant understatement.


End file.
